Yeeh
by Masami Corp
Summary: TRAD. FINIE DE LA FIC DE MIMI5 Parfois, avoir dans les jambes un chat prétentieux et cassepieds peut se révéler être un coup de chance inattendu
1. L'homophone

**Cette fic, écrite par MiMi5 a été traduite de l'italien par la Masami Corp. Avec l'autorisation de l'auteur. Si vous vous sentez capable d'aligner trois mots en italien, reviewez-la directement (c'est la seule fic en italien sur YYH actuellement sur ce site), sinon, envoyez-moi les reviews, je traduirai.**

Note 1 : Le nouveau personnage parle italien pendant trois phrases puis se met à parler japonais ; comme c'est cohérent j'ai laissé les premières phrases en italien avec la traduction à côté.

Note 2 : Yeeh est un homophone de Hiei, c'est-à-dire que ces deux noms se prononcent de la même façon.

Note 3 : Bianconiglio est le nom donné au lapin blanc d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

Bonne lecture !

YEEH

Chap 1 : L'Homophone

Hiei était seul dans la clairière. C'était une nuit magnifique, il y avait tant d'étoiles dans le ciel qu'une lueur argentée s'était propagée dans toute la forêt, prenant la place des ombres obscures que la nuit porte d'ordinaire avec elle ; quelques animaux nocturnes remuaient dans les sous-bois ou dans les arbres, mais autour de lui régnait un grand calme car ces derniers les animaux prenaient bien garde à ne pas s'approcher de lui, comme s'il existait une barrière invisible entre eux et lui.

Pas que cette solitude lui pèse excessivement, s'il avait voulu de la compagnie il serait resté au temple, à fêter avec les autres leur toute dernière victoire.

« Hn ! Une fête idiote pour des idiots ! »

Non, il préférait largement de beaucoup rester ici tout seul plutôt que là-bas, peut-être à faire semblant de s'amuser pour faire plaisir à sa sœur ; il n'était pas très bon acteur et tenir un rôle ne l'intéressait pas.

Il était bien mieux ainsi, immergé dans ce voile d'argent qu'était le bois, en compagnie de ce vent léger, sans devoir feindre quoi que ce soit et sans devoir faire semblant d'être triste de ne pas savoir s'amuser. Il se rappela tout à coup des nuits semblables passées également seul, mais pas ici sur la Terre, et le frappa alors la pensée qu'aucune des nuits arides du Makai ne pouvait être comparée à celle-ci, avec leur vent si froid et leurs ombres si pesantes, et il fut surpris de se trouver en admiration devant cette beauté.

La solitude d'e ce temps revint lui faire mal, comme une vieille blessure qui se remet à vous lancer, mais en même temps lui revint à l'esprit la force qu'il avait conquise à travers elle, la force qui lui avait fait gagner tant de batailles. Et maintenant il était là à penser à combien la nuit était belle.

« Je me ramollis à rester avec les autres. »

Pensa-t-il en secouant la tête comme pour la libérer d'une pensée avec laquelle il ne se trouvait pas en accord.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop compter sur quelqu'un, car les nuits étoilées n'étaient que des parenthèses, et dans les nuits arides chacun reste seul, et soit on se débrouille seul, soit on meurt seul.

Un bruit de broussailles reporta son attention sur un coin de la forêt, repoussant à plus tard ces réflexions.

Certes la créature ne s'était pas donné la peine de dissimuler sa présence, mais elle faisait en fait un vacarme infernal. Hiei ne l'avait pourtant pas perçue plus tôt, comme si elle avait surgi du néant.

Etrange.

Deux oreilles et une queue touffue débouchèrent d'un buisson, argentées sur le fond gris de la nuit. Cela pouvait être…

« Kura… »

« _Cura che cosa ? Non sono un medico, qualche capacita' in quel senso ce l'ho, ma comunque sono in vacanza._ » (trad. : « Soigne quoi ? Je ne suis pas médecin, bien qu'ayant quelques capacités dans ce domaine, mais quoi qu'il en soit je suis en vacances »)

Dit la créature d'un air tranquille, en surgissant du buisson.

« Nani ? » (trad. : « Quoi ? »)

Note : Hiei parle en japonais, l'autre en italien.

« NANI ? » répéta la créature.

« _No, decisamente non sono dove dovrei essere... Il fatto che non c'era nessuna torre pendente mi aveva fatto sorgere qualche piccolo sospetto._ » (trad. : « Non, décidemment, je ne suis pas où je devrais être… Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune tour penchée avait éveillé en moi un léger soupçon. ») Pensa la créature. « _Stupido bianconiglio, la prossima volta prendo l'aereo! _» (trad. : « Stupide Bianconiglio, la prochaine fois je prendrai l'avion ! »)

« Uhm, uhm… »

« _Uhm, uhm cos… Ah ! _» (trad. : « Uhm, uhm que… Ah ! ») fit l'autre en se rappelant de Hiei.

« _Ah… Do you speak english ? __Parlez-vous français ? Spreeech…_ »

La créature sembla sur le point de s'étrangler et elle renonça à finir sa dernière phrase, secouant la tête comme pour dire « J'en ai pour des heures… » Après quoi, elle se dirigea vers Hiei, toujours avec son air tranquille, mais avec l'attitude de quelqu'un qui a pris une décision définitive. Quand elle fut à un mètre de distance, elle lui sauta dessus et lui donna un… petit baiser sur les lèvres.

Le katana de Hiei, tel une faux lunaire, fendit en deux l'air et l'infortunée créature.

« _Hey, ce n'était pas la peine de s'énerver autant pour une simple incantation de langage_. » lui dit la créature en se recomposant « littéralement ». Hiei, plus énervé que surpris par le fait que la créature se soit recomposée et qu'elle parle désormais sa langue, la regarda comme s'il voulait la foudroyer.

« N'essaie plus jamais de faire une chose pareille, saleté de chat ! »

L'étrange individu avait des oreilles et une queue de renard aussi grandes que celles de Kurama et deux énormes yeux, d'une couleur obscure indéfinissable dans la nuit, mais pour le reste il ressemblait à un chat de taille normale. Il n'avait pas de moustaches, mais ceci, Hiei ne le remarqua pas sur le moment.

« _Démon-chat, pleaseeee_. » continua la créature. « _Ce n'était de toutes façons pas la peine de s'énerver pour une simple incantation de langage. Je suis un chat et les miens sont d'inoffensifs et innocents baisers de chat. Mais peut-être… Que c'était ton premier baiser ?_ » Le chat le regarda d'un air amusé.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

Hiei caressa un instant son katana mais abandonna l'idée de réessayer ; cela n'aurait très probablement pas produit un meilleur effet qu'au premier essai et aurait juste eu l'air d'un idiot. Il fit alors mine de s'en aller : il avait déjà perdu trop de temps avec cette irritante créature !

Mais le chat n'était pas d'accord.

« _Attends ! Attends ! Attends !_ » Même sa façon de répéter les mots était irritante : à la suite, sans reprendre sa respiration.

Naturellement il n'avait aucune intention de l'attendre.

« _Tu n'es pas très amical… Etrange Koorime de feu._ »

Hiei se retourna d'un bond ; comment l'autre avait-il fait pour le savoir ? Ce n'était pas si évident.

« Comment… »

« _Je suis doué pour ces choses-là._ » sourit le chat d'un air sournois. « _Mais je ne suis pas devin ; quel est ton nom ?_ »

« Hiei. »

« _Joli nom._ » commenta le chat et il resta immobile, à attendre un échange d'amabilités semblables.

(« Je m'en repentirai probablement, mais cette bête m'intrigue… »)

« Et le tien, c'est quoi ? »

Le chat s'approcha lentement, (on dirait qu'elle n'est jamais pressée cette sale bête) remuant son corps souple avec cette façon de faire sinueuse qu'ont les chats ; il donnait une idée de douceur et de chaleur, il était très « kawai ».

Naturellement, Hiei ne saisit pas cet aspect, la manière la plus aimable qu'il avait de concevoir le chat pouvait être bien rendue par les termes « raide mort », surtout maintenant que la bestiole avait une expression du type « alors maintenant tu m'écoutes, hein ? »

« _Voyons… Ton nom me plait bien, tu peux donc m'appeler Yeeh. _»

(« Mais quel est le sens d'un tel discours ! »)

« _… Et je suis un démon-chat. Nous démons-chats, avons des pouvoirs particuliers, nous pouvons nous apercevoir tout de suite de certaines choses, et il n'est pas possible de nous tuer si facilement, comme tu l'as certainement remarqué. En vérité…_ » Et là le démon-chat abaissa la voix, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure. « _… En vérité, l'unique façon de nous tuer est…_ »

Il lui fit signe de se pencher et Hiei porta son oreille à la bouche du chat pour entendre son secret.

« _TU T'IMAGINES QUE JE VAIS TE LE DIRE COMME CA !_ »

Lui hurla le chat directement dans le tympan.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

« _Décidément ce type n'a absolument aucun sens de l'humour._ »

Dit le démon-chat le matin suivant, quand il eut finalement réussi à recoller tous les morceaux en lesquels Hiei l'avait découpé.


	2. Le buffet de Hiei

**YEEH**

**auteur :** MIMI5

**traduction :** Masami Corp.

**Réponse aux reviews de l'auteur (traduit par la Masami Corp.) :**

Quels beaux commentaires

Ils me donnent envie de recommencer à écrire

**Réponse aux reviews de la Masami Corp. :**

Tout le monde a dit que c'était super bien traduit... C'est ma prof d'italien qui sera fière de moi !

Un petit bémol toutefois : Par pitié, écrivez vos reviews dans un français correct et de base... Je les traduis toutes en italien moi après !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Buffet de Hiei**

Le démon-chat mit un peu de temps à trouver Hiei (le démon de feu était plutôt rapide). Il se trouvait debout devant un temple et regardait à l'intérieur. Il se tenait là avec les mains dans les poches, immobile, sans dire un seul mot mais avec l'air plutôt fâché.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?_ »

Hiei sursauta, cette fois encore il n'avait pas senti la présence du démon-chat.

« Encore toi ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me tourner autour ? »

« _Justement non, je suis arrivé ici par erreur et je dois attendre que l'on vienne me chercher, ce qui n'arrivera probablement pas avant une semaine. Rester avec toi est une façon de tuer le temps._ »

Hiei serra les poings, car il y avait autre chose qu'il aurait bien voulu tuer ; hélas, il ne pouvait pas.

« _De plus tu as interrompu trop vite mon incantation de langage, tu es donc la seule personne à parler cette langue qui puisse m'entendre. Je parle actuellement directement dans ta tête, je remue les lèvres seulement par habitude. _»

Hiei essaya de lui envoyer un message de haine par voie télépathique.

« _Moi je peux parler dans ton esprit, mais pour que je comprenne ce que toi tu me dis, tu dois parler normalement._ »

Génial ! Donc si jamais quelqu'un le voyait parler avec le chat il aurait vraiment l'air d'un idiot.

« _Qui y a-t-il dans cette maison qui t'intéresse autant ? _»

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

« _Voyons… Six personnes… Trois humains, deux normaux et un fort… Puis un demi-humain aussi fort que toi… Non, probablement plus… Une je-ne-sais-quoi de sexe féminin, dont je pourrais cependant énumérer toutes les caractéristiques et enfin… Une koorime… Parente ? _»

Hiei était ébahi, le chat lui avait exactement décrit les occupants de la maison. Qui diable était cette créature ?

De toute sa vie il n'en avait jamais vu ni entendu parler d'une bête de ce type. Il enleva son bandeau, ferma ses deux yeux et ouvrit le troisième pour sonder la terrible bête qui était en train de poursuivre un petit papillon blanc.

« _Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais voler que tu vas m'échapper pour autant… Pas ici, ce n'est pas le bon endroit… Bianconiglio, je te hais !... J'aime manger de tout… Petit papillon, maintenant je t'attrape… Aucun sens de l'humour, mais cela m'inspire… Aujourd'hui est une belle journée… Il a trois yeux pour compenser le manque de cervelle ?_ »

« Saleté de chat ! » Hiei perdit sa concentration et sortit de l'esprit de la créature. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva avec la bestiole juchée sur ses épaules qui le regardait d'un air sournois ; le chat tenait ses pattes avant serrées et quand il les écarta le petit papillon blanc s'envola. Hiei se sentit terriblement stupide : l'autre se moquait encore de lui ! Il secoua le chat sur son dos et celui-ci se laissa docilement tomber à terre.

Lire les pensées de la créature ne l'avait guère aidé à déterminer ses intentions.

La bestiole était-elle immunisée même contre son jagan, ou ceci était-il réellement ses pensées ? Le dragon sur son bras commença à le brûler : cette méthode fonctionnerait-elle ? Peut-être, mais cela ne valait pas la peine d'essayer ; le chat avait des capacités défensives notables, mais il ne semblait pas très fort en attaque, et ne semblait pas non plus d'autre part avoir bien l'intention d'attaquer.

C'était juste une source d'enquiquinement dont on ne pouvait se débarrasser.

« _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cherches_ ? »

Hiei décida de jeter l'éponge.

« La koorime est ma sœur, elle s'apelle Yukina. »

« _Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas pour la saluer ?_ »

Pas de réponse.

« _Hum… Il faudra que je le découvre seul…_ » Le chat se précipita dans le temple avant que le démon de feu ne réussisse à l'arrêter ; la bestiole était drôlement rapide, qu'elle aille au diable ! Il aurait voulu s'en aller sans revoir personne, au lieu de ça… Il entra lui aussi dans le temple.

Ils étaient tous dans la salle principale, endormis après les excès de la fête de la veille, il manquait juste Kurama, qui sérieux comme il était, avait quand même réussi à se lever pour aller travailler.

Yusuke dormait profondément, étendu par terre, tandis que quelqu'un, sûrement l'abruti, ronflait sous une pile de coussins. La vieille Genkai dormait assise, comme si elle était en train de méditer.

« La classe… »

Pendant ce temps le démon-chat faisait plus ample connaissance, non pas avec la sœur de Hiei, mais avec le buffet de la fête.

« _J'aime manger de tout… _»

Et c'était vrai, il était carrément en train de faire un sort aux bougies ornementales en forme de fruits !

Keiko, Yukina et la je-ne-sais-quoi de sexe féminin, c'est-à-dire Botan (cette appellation plaisait beaucoup à Hiei) étaient en train de dormir appuyées les unes contre les autres. Yukina avait l'air plus douce et heureuse que jamais dans son sommeil, comme jamais Hiei ne se rappelait l'avoir vue auparavant. Un détail cependant lui gâcha cette scène idyllique ; l'objet que Yukina tenait dans sa main et qu'elle serrait avec affection. C'était une sphère de verre, de taille réduite, qui changeait de couleur en fonction de la lumière.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Je vous remercie de nous avoir aidés à anéantir le pouvoir maléfique de Sissaj. » Dit la créature de lumière.

« Et maintenant, que faisons-nous de cette boule de verre ? » lui avait demandé Kuwabara.

« Maintenant qu'elle ne contient plus aucun pouvoir maléfique, elle a retrouvé ses caractéristiques initiales. On dit que si la personne que l'on aime accepte une de ces sphères en cadeau, cela signifie qu'elle partage sincèrement ton amour ; elle est à toi maintenant. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'abruti avait osé offrir la sphère à Yukina et le pire est qu'elle l'avait acceptée, ce qui voulait dire que…

Hiei sortit son sabre et se tourna vers Kuwabara ; ce tas de coussins ronflant n'aurait jamais sa sœur ! Il partit à la charge ; personne à ce moment n'aurait réussi à l'arrêter, pas même Kurama ou Mukuro, pas même Yukina.

« _Demon-cat Supreme eternal final mortal attack !_ »

Le demon-chat se précipita dans les jambes de Hiei et, se servant de leur élan à tous les deux, fit perdre l'équilibre au demon obscur, l'envoyant heurter la table du buffet ; du saké se renversa sur Hiei, ainsi qu'un plat entamé de nouilles, à la grande déception du chat. Le vacarme réveilla tout le monde, mais Hiei fut assez rapide pour s'enfuir, avec le chat derrière lui, avant que les autres ne se rendent compte de son piteux état.

« Ce n'était pas Hiei cette ombre noire ? » demanda Kuwabara en se frottant les yeux, inconscient de n'avoir jamais frôlé la mort d'aussi près.


	3. Bain à la japonaise

YEEH

Chapitre 3 : Bain à la japonaise

Il fallait qu'il prenne un bain, il ne pouvait pas revenir chez Mukuro comme ça !

Tenant le chat par la peau du cou, il entra dans la maison de Kurama, qui à ce moment était vide, lui et son frère étant à l'école et ses parents au travail.

« Mais il n'y a jamais personne d'autre que Kurama dans cette maison ? »

Lui arrivait-il de se demander. C'était préférable, au moins pourrait-il prendre un bain sans être dérangé, à condition bien sur qu'il réussisse à trouver la salle de bain.

« Le chat, tu n'aurais pas idée de l'endroit où se trouve la salle de bain ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Tu pourrais au moins daigner… »

Le chat était mort. Hiei découvrit ainsi qu'une autre particularité le différenciait des autres matous, il n'avait pas de nuque !

Il lâcha prise et le chat se mit à toussoter. Hiei fit semblant de rien.

« La salle de bain… La salle de bain… »

« _Tu as essayé cette porte là-bas au fond du couloir avec un écriteau sur lequel il est écrit –salle de bain- ?_ » dit le chat en continuant à toussoter.

Maudite bestiole ! Le chat le suivit dans la salle de bain, qui était typiquement japonaise, avec une antichambre où se trouvait le lave-linge. Yeeh, qui ne connaissait que les salles de bain occidentales, se mit à regarder partout d'un air curieux. Hiei voulait lui prendre un bain rapide et s'en aller si possible avant que Kurama ne revienne, car il n'avait pas envie de le voir.

« _Hiei, il y a juste un lave-linge et…_ »

Hiei jeta ses vêtements sur le chat.

« Lave-les ! »

« _Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil._ » gémit le chat.

L'autre ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter, il était aux prises avec un sérieux problème.

« _Si tu cherches l'eau chaude, c'est le robinet rouge, pour l'ouvrir tu dois le tourner._ » Le chat le regarda faire un instant. « _Dans l'autre sens._ »

Ajouta-t-il en se penchant juste à temps pour éviter la savonnette que Hiei lui avait lancée.

« Va-t'en ! »

« _Si jeune et toujours de mauvaise humeur. Enfin !_ »

Le chat avait lui aussi un sérieux problème :

Le lave-linge ! La bestiole avait un mauvais feeling avec cette machine infernale, qui lui avait par le passé valu de cuisantes défaites.

(Qui as mis la nappe blanche avec les chaussettes rouges ?)

Par chance il y avait un évier, il pourrait donc tout laver à la main, mais il y avait alors un autre problème, quel produit devait-il utiliser ?

Il y avait divers flacons sur une étagère au-dessus de l'évier, mais le démon-chat ne savait pas lire (pour le coup de l'écriteau il avait juste eu de la chance), ou plus exactement, il savait lire mais pas dans cette langue. Pour faire une incantation de lecture il lui aurait fallu embrasser la personne qu'il avait déjà embrassée pour faire celle de langage, au même endroit ; mais étant donné l'humeur de Hiei, il lui semblait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Le chat n'avait pas le sens de l'odorat et comme il ne pouvait donc pas s'en servir, il se mit à étudier les petites bouteilles. Sur l'une étaient dessinées des roses, il l'écarta aussitôt. Deux autres étaient très colorées, et il y avait des écritures et des dessins dessus, mais elles ressemblaient à du bain moussant ou quelque chose de la sorte, et enfin la dernière était une bouteille transparente, en plastique, avec un liquide blanc. Le chat se décida pour celle-ci.

Pendant ce temps Hiei était toujours dans le bain et il était toujours de mauvaise humeur, à en juger par la façon dont il grommelait. Il semblait s'en prendre à une bête stupide et à un abruti d'humain, et il était si énervé que sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à faire monter la température de l'eau au point qu'elle commence à s'évaporer et très vite il fit si chaud dans la salle de bain que le carrelage fut sur le point de se détacher. Heureusement Hiei s'arrêta avant que cela n'arrive. Quand il sortit, il vit que le chat avait fini de prendre son bain dans l'évier.

« _Pour ce qui est de sécher tes vêtements tu te débrouilleras, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Hiei enfila ses vêtements trempés et augmenta de nouveau la température de son corps, séchant ainsi ses vêtements et le chat qui lui avait sauté dessus entre-temps.

«_ Il te plait mon parfum ? _» lui demanda le chat.

Hiei fit la grimace.

« Non, il est écoeurant. Tu m'en as vraiment mis partout. »

Le chat eut un terrible doute, mais il le garda pour lui.

« Maintenant nettoie, moi je t'attends dans le salon. » Hiei le fit tomber de son dos en le jetant par terre.

« _Je suis ton esclave personnel ?_ » Le chat était fâché mais il lui obéit.

Il fit son travail de manière efficace et rapide puis il le rejoignit dans le salon.

« _A qui est cette maison ?_ »

« A Kurama. »

« _Et qui est Kurama ?_ »

Hiei lui indiqua une photo sur la table basse où Kurama figurait au premier plan.

« _Mignonne ta copine !_ » commenta le chat. Le katana de Hiei coupa la queue de l'infortunée bestiole.

« Saleté de chat ! Ce n'est pas ma copine ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est un homme ? »

Le chat sembla sincèrement peiné.

« _Excuse-moi, mais il ressemble à une fille. Si au lieu de me donner cette photo tu m'avais donné celle-là où on le voit en entier, je ne me serais pas trompé._ » Et il indiqua une photo sur la table basse, qui représentait Kurama avec une jeune fille.

Hiei et le démon-chat se mirent à regarder la photo ensemble.

(« _Ils ont les mêmes yeux…_ »)

« _Qui est-ce ?_ »

« C'est la fille qui sort avec Kurama. » dit Hiei avec un air sombre. »

« _Ca a l'air d'être une belle histoire, raconte._ »


	4. La fille au chapeau jaune

YEEH

Chapitre 4 : La fille au chapeau jaune

C'était Hiei qui l'avait remarquée le premier. Ce n'était pas la fille qui avait attiré son attention, mais plutôt le chapeau qu'elle portait.

« On parie qu'au prochain coup de vent il s'envole ? »

Hiei cherchait tous les prétextes pour changer de sujet et cela n'était pas sans énerver Kurama.

« Il s'est envolé, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

Le chapeau s'était effectivement envolé loin de la jeune fille, qui ne s'en était pas aperçue et qui ne semblait de toutes façons pas s'en être non plus préoccupé avant. Ce dernier n'intéressait même plus Hiei et, peut-être attristé d'un tel traitement, il se laissait inexorablement porter vers le fleuve. Kurama fut obligé de porte secours à cet étrange chapeau jaune, à la grande joie de Hiei qui profita de ce léger contretemps pour se défiler.

« Hiei, tu ne peux pas toujours t'enfuir. »

Kurama regardait le chapeau comme si celui-ci pouvait lui donner un conseil, mais il se refusa à lui répondre.

« Tu avais vraiment l'intention de te noyer et maintenant tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai sauvé. Tu es comme Hiei, plus je cherche à t'aider, plus tu t'énerves après moi.

Mais peut-être n'as-tu pas entièrement tort, ta propriétaire ne s'est même pas encore rendue compte de ta disparition. »

Kurama rit de lui-même. Maintenant il parlait même avec les chapeaux ! Peut-être Hiei avait-il raison quand il lui disait que rester avec les humains ne lui réussissait pas.

Il rapporta le chapeau à sa propriétaire qui se confondit en remerciements, non, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était envolé et il avait été très gentil de le lui rapporter, c'était son chapeau préféré !

Ils se mirent à parler un peu et il découvrit qu'elle n'habitait pas très loin de sa propre maison, qu'ils fréquentaient en outre des écoles voisines et qu'ils avaient même des connaissances en commun ; il était presque incroyable qu'ils ne se soient pas rencontrés avant aujourd'hui. Elle lui dit que même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés elle le connaissait de nom et que ses amies seraient vertes si elles avaient su qu'elle était en train de parler avec le fameux Minamino Shuichi.

Ce n'était de toute évidence pas quelqu'un qui se formalisait beaucoup.

Kurama la revit quelques temps plus tard dans le parc, il la salua gentiment et il lui rendit son salut. Cette histoire avançait peu et tout se serait probablement arrêté là si Kurama n'avait pas fini par se rendre compte qu'ils se rencontraient seulement au parc ou plus exactement que chaque fois qu'il allait au parc elle était là. (La jeune fille n'avait suscité en lui qu'une légère sympathie et il ne s'était par conséquent guère préoccupé de ce qu'elle faisait.)

Il commença à passer tous les jours par le parc et tous les jours elle était là ; elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ceci éveilla de plus en plus sa curiosité de renard, si bien qu'à la fin il lui demanda ce qu'elle cherchait, bien qu'il ne soit pas dans ses habitudes de se mêler des affaires des autres. Elle lui répondit qu'elle cherchait un peintre.

« Un type bizarre, d'âge indéfini, qui se promène avec un petit lapin blanc qui a une tache noire en forme de goutte sur l'oreille droite.

Je l'ai vu un matin ici sur la rive, il était en train de peindre une jeune fille aux yeux rouges, je veux dire, il n'avait pas de modèle, il n'existe pas de filles aux yeux rouges ! C'était probablement une fille qui n'existait que dans son imagination, mais c'était quand même une peinture splendide. J'ai pensé à cette peinture pendant des jours, puis j'ai compris que je devais absolument me faire faire un portrait par ce peintre et depuis je viens toujours le chercher ici dans le parc. Avec ce chapeau, qui, comme tu le sais, est mon préféré. »

« Pourquoi y tiens-tu tellement ? Il était si doué ce peintre ? »

« Il était excellent, mais ce n'était pas tant une question de technique ; il semblait capable de faire sortir et montrer l'âme véritable des choses qu'il peignait.

Je veux une peinture de lui parce que je veux un miroir qui soit capable de réfléchir ma véritable image ! »

A partir de ce jour, Kurama s'arrêta à chaque fois qu'il la voyait pour lui demander des nouvelles de son peintre. Comme il n'y avait jamais rien de nouveau à son sujet, ils finirent par parler aussi d'autres choses.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Maintenant elle ne va plus dans le parc chercher le peintre.

Elle préfère probablement désormais se voir reflétée dans les yeux de Kurama. »

Hiei finit la dernière phrase d'un ton sarcastique.

« _Je connais le peintre_. » lui répondit le démon-chat. « _Et surtout le lapin. Crois-moi, la fille a eu bien de la chance de ne plus le rencontrer !_ »

« Il aurait mieux valu pour Kurama que lui ne le rencontre plus elle. »

« _Pauvre petite, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?_ »

L'autre ne répondit pas et s'assit dans un fauteuil, fâché, réfléchissant à ses propres problèmes. Le chat se mit en boule sur son ventre, en le regardant d'un air interrogatif.

« Tu me donnes chaud, enlève-toi de là ! »

La bestiole obéit en prenant l'air d'une victime, et se réfugia sur le divan ; sur la table basse il y avait un manga et le chat se mit à le feuilleter, il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit mais le dessin lui plaisait.

Hiei s'endormit et commença à faire des rêves confus : il rêva que l'abruti épousait Yukina et qu'ils avaient ensemble une vingtaine de fils qui ressemblaient tous à leur père, puis que le démon-chat l'embrassait de nouveau et que Mukuro se mettait en colère contre lui (à cause du baiser du chat ?), puis il rêva qu'il pleuvait des chapeaux jaunes. Enfin il rêva qu'un certain Sanosuke Sagara ouvrait une quatre-voies en direction de Kyoto, mais la signification de cette partie du rêve lui resta toujours inconnue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le chat finit de lire son manga et regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il trouvait la suite, mais il ne trouva que Hiei qui continuait à dormir.

A ce moment la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Hiei s'éveilla d'un bond, attrapa le chat et le jeta sous son fauteuil ; il ne voulait pas que Kurama le voie. Le démon-chat n'aimait guère cette habitude qu'avait Hiei de le saisir et de le balancer quelque part.

« Hiei, mais quelle bonne surprise ! » Kurama semblait ravi de le voir. Hiei donna un coup de pied au chat qui essayait de sortir de sous le fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Le chat réessaya de sortir mais Hiei lui assena un autre coup de pied. Pour la petite histoire, le fauteuil sur lequel était assis Hiei n'avait en dessous qu'une ouverture sur le devant, ce n'était pas le chat qui était stupide. Kurama regardait son ami d'un air perplexe, aujourd'hui son ami était plus étrange qu'à l'accoutumée et de plus…

« Comment se fait-il que tu sentes la vanille et le muguet ? »

Hiei donna un autre coup de pied au chat, mais cette fois pas parce qu'il avait tenté de sortir et il essaya de changer de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? » Hiei indiqua le gros sac que l'autre tenait à la main. Kurama fit un immense sourire et tira du sac un chapeau jaune ; « le chapeau jaune ! »

« Elle me l'a offert, n'est-elle pas gentille ? »

« Sûrement pas ! Un geste aimable de la part de cette fille ! »

« Hiei, est-il possible que depuis une année qu'elle et moi sortons ensemble tu ne te souviennes toujours pas de son nom ? » Ceci était une phrase désormais habituelle pour Kurama, il semblait que cette chose si simple ne veuille pas entrer dans la tête de Hiei. Kurama était cependant à ce moment trop heureux pour s'en faire et pour comprendre aussi ce qui se cachait derrière la hargne de Hiei pour cette fille, probablement ne s'était-il même pas aperçu que Hiei la supportait mal : les amoureux vivaient dans un monde tout à eux et Kurama ne faisait pas exception.

« Tu as faim ? » C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner.

« Si tu as faim, il y a du poulet dans le frigo ; il faut le réchauffer, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème pour toi. Je ne peux pas rester pour te tenir compagnie, j'ai rendez-vous avec elle. Je prends une douche, je me change et je m'en vais. De toutes façons, fais comme chez toi… Hiei ? Où a-t-il disparu cette fois ? Ces temps-ci il est un peu étrange.


	5. Caprices

YEEH

Réponses aux reviews : Oups. Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose... Heu... Réponses aux reviews au prochain chapitre on va dire. Pardon aux personnes qui n'ont pas d'adresses hotmail et à qui je ne peux donc pas répondre directement sur msn... PARDOOOOOON !

Chapitre 5 : Caprices

Le poulet à réchauffer ! Il fut un temps où Kurama se serait senti offensé s'il était venu chez lui à l'heure du repas sans rester pour manger, maintenant au contraire… Le poulet à réchauffer ! Plus il y pensait plus il s'énervait.

« _Hiei, attends-moi !_ » Durant un instant, Hiei avait oublié le démon-chat.

Comment disait ce dicton humain déjà ? Un malheur…

« _On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme ça ? Même si tu n'aimes pas le poulet ce n'est pas une raison pour te conduire de manière aussi grossière. _»

Hiei s'arrêta brutalement et le chat lui rentra dedans.

« Le poulet n'a rien à voir avec ça imbécile ! »

« _Alors qu'est-ce qui t'énerve autant ? _»

Il le regarda comme si la réponse était la chose la plus évidente qui soit au monde.

« Le fait que Kurama perde son temps avec une stupide humaine ! »

« _Mais qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? Ils semblent former un si beau couple ! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Le motif de ta colère n'est pas clair du tout. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas devin, ça te dérangerait de tout me raconter depuis le début ?_ »

Hiei se mit à raconter, il expliqua au chat qui était le légendaire yohko Kurama et ce qu'il avait fait, il lui expliqua aussi pourquoi il ne pouvait s'abaisser à rester avec une simple humaine, il lui parla de leur première rencontre et de leur amitié (Hiei n'utilisa pas ce terme), il lui parla de Yusuke, de Kuwabara et de Koenma et de leurs batailles, il lui décrit l'ultime tournoi et sa charge actuelle, il lui parla enfin de sa sœur Yukina et de ce qui leur était arrivé. En bref il lui raconta toute sa vie, bien qu'il n'ait parlé au début que de Kurama. Hiei n'avait jamais été aussi loquace, mais il était énervé et avait envie de se défouler. Le chat d'autre part était très doué pour écouter, il savait s'adapter à l'ambiance jusqu'à se fondre dans le décor, pour poser ensuite de brèves questions qui soufflaient juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire avancer celui qui parlait.

Quand il eut fini de parler, il se mit à attendre un signe d'approbation du chat, mais l'intention de Yeeh était toute autre.

« _Maintenant tout est clair._ »

« Enfin je vois que tu as compris ! Comment peut-on ne pas s'énerver en voyant Kurama et Yukina perdre leur temps avec des gens qui leur sont tellement inférieurs ? »

« _Tu es juste jaloux._ » Le chat lui sourit d'un air sournois.

Jaloux ?

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! »

« _Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, tu sais ? Yukina et Kurama sont les personnes que tu aimes le plus au monde et tu as toujours été au centre de leur attention, se lever un matin et découvrir qu'il n'en est plus ainsi n'est pas une chose facile à admettre, surtout quand on pense n'avoir personne d'autre à aimer, et tu as peur de rester seul._ » Le chat parlait d'un ton très calme.

« Je n'ai pas peur de rester seul. Je suis toujours resté seul et la solitude ne m'a jamais effrayé. » Hiei était sur le point d'éclater.

« _Ne commence pas avec ce discours-bateau : les vrais hommes n'ont pas peur de la solitude, etc. etc.. Les vrais hommes seront bien sur en mesure de la supporter, mais seuls de vrais idiots la choisissent. On peut très bien survivre tout seul, mais on vit bien mieux avec de la compagnie. Tu ne trouves pas ?_ » Le chat avait un ton caressant, Hiei saisit son katana.

« _Tu te sens mal à l'aise avec tes sentiments, mais quand tu attrapes cette épée, quand tu es dans la bataille, tu n'as peur de rien. _» Le chat sourit un peu plus. « _Tu es un adorable petit chiot._ » Puis il poursuivit rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. « _C'est bon, tu n'es pas un adorable petit chiot et tu n'es pas jaloux. Tu es une personne adulte et responsable et j'ai donc l'intention de te faire un discours de personne adulte et responsable. Il arrive un moment dans la vie d'un garçon ou d'une fille où…_ »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'expliques les choses de la vie. »

Le chat lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« _Je ne prétends pas te donner ce genre de leçons, ce sont des choses que l'on voit même dans les films de série B, penses-tu que ne les connaisse pas quelqu'un qui a survécu pendant deux cent ans seul dans le Makai ! Ce que je cherche à t'expliquer est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas apprendre dans un bordel, alors tais-toi et écoute-moi._ »

Hiei se résigna et le chat reprit son sermon.

« _Alors, à un certain point de sa vie, une personne commence à s'intéresser à une chose en particulier, et cette chose devient si importante que les autres commencent à passer au second plan et à être négligées. Elle ne les aime certes pas moins, mais toutes ses attentions sont concentrées sur cette chose si spéciale pour elle. C'est ce qui s'est passé…_ »

« … Pour Kurama et Yukina… » Compléta Hiei.

« _Non, c'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi._ »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les derniers mots du chat avaient ébahi Hiei.

« Pour moi ? Je ne suis amoureux de personne ! »

« _Ce n'est pas un discours qui concerne exclusivement l'amour, mais chaque choix que nous faisons dans notre vie, quand on s'engage sur une voie et que l'on décide de la suivre. Tu as été le premier à le faire._ »

Hiei ne comprenait toujours pas.

« _Tu es le bras droit de l'un des trois rois du Makai, ce n'est pas rien, c'est un choix important. Tu y as déjà pensé ?_ »

« Ce n'est pas une chose que j'ai choisi par moi-même, Mukuro m'a battu et je suis donc contraint de rester sous ses ordres. »

« _Je ne connais pas ce Mukuro, mais d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse te garder loin des tiens si tu n'étais pas d'accord_ » Le chat fit une pause pour permettre à l'autre de méditer sur ces paroles.

Hiei ne s'était jamais laissé aller à réfléchir de manière approfondie sur la raison pour laquelle il restait sous les ordres de Mukuro ; au départ cela avait été par gratitude, mais la seule gratitude pouvait-elle le tenir loin de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami ? Quelle était la véritable raison ? La réponse le surprit : le fait est que cela lui était utile. Mukuro était bien plus forte et expérimentée que lui et en restant près d'elle il apprenait beaucoup de choses, sans compter le fait que les entraînements qu'elle lui donnait parfois étaient irremplaçables. Etre son bras droit le préparait pour le jour où lui aussi aurait un bras droit ; c'était ça qu'il voulait, occuper le poste que Mukuro et Yomi occupaient aujourd'hui, être à leur niveau, et même au-dessus. C'était pour atteindre ses propres aspirations qu'il restait avec Mukuro, pas parce qu'il y était contraint. Kurama et Yukina avaient choisi de vivre en paix sur la Terre, mais lui n'avait pas pu à la longue supporter une vie de ce genre, il était né pour combattre ; après tout le Makai était sa véritable patrie. Le chat comprit à son expression que c'était le moment de continuer.

« _C'est toi qui a été le premier à t'éloigner pour suivre tes rêves, c'est toi qui a été le premier à négliger les autres. Personne ne peut te reprocher ça, quand tu les as laissés ils n'avaient pas besoin de toi (sauf de la façon dont on a besoin des personnes qu'on aime) ; ils étaient sereins. A l'inverse tu ne peux pas leur en tenir rigueur si… _»

« Hiei ! » Hiei jeta le chat au loin.

« _Ouf, encore !_ » Pleurnicha la pauvre bête.

C'était Kurama.

« Voilà où tu étais passé. Que fais-tu dans le parc ? » Kurama avait du s'inquiéter de sa disparition si soudaine. Hiei lui sourit.

« Rien de particulier. »

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? J'ai pris le métro et je viens juste d'arriver, je suis incroyablement en retard. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en train de s'énerver. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ? »

Alors il n'était pas venu pour le chercher lui !

« C'est juste pour elle que tu es là ? »

« Pour quelle autre raison devrais-je être ici ? »

Hiei sentit la colère monter en lui et ne réussit pas cette fois-ci à la retenir.

« Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner un peu de cette fille ! C'est juste une humaine, ça ne devrait pas être autre chose qu'un passe-temps pour toi ! »

Kurama le regarda comme on regarde des enfants qui s'énervent pour des choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

« Hiei, elle est bien plus qu'un passe-temps pour moi, je l'aime vraiment. Pour le moment tu ne me comprends pas mais quand tu tomberas amoureux tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. » Maintenant Kurama se mettait à lui tenir des sermons comme le chat ; c'en était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter !

« L'amour ! Et dis-moi, elle aussi t'aime à en mourir ? Ton cher amour connaît ton passé, stupide renard ? »

L'expression de Kurama fut assez éloquente.

« Pas de renard donc, tu ne lui as encore rien dit. Comment penses-tu que ton cher amour le prendra quand elle saura ce que tu es réellement, quand elle saura ce que tu as fait ? »

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Hiei. « Quand elle vieillira et que toi tu resteras toujours jeune ? Je sais bien que toi tu as renoncé à ton hérédité de renard, mais comment fais-tu pour être sur que elle renoncera à toi ? »

« Je suis sur qu'elle comprendra. » Kurama en était tout simplement certain et ceci exaspérait encore plus le démon de feu.

« Peut-être, les femmes sont capables de trouver romantiques un certain nombre de choses ! Mais attend qu'elle se rende compte des dangers qu'elle court en restant avec toi et tu verras comme elle se dépêchera de filer. »

Pour le moment le seul à filer fut Hiei ; après avoir prononcé ces paroles.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kurama ne comprit pas la véritable raison de ce défoulement, il pensait que Hiei était simplement inquiet pour lui, mais la raison n'échappa en revanche pas à quelqu'un d'autre et Hiei se trouva à nouveau immobilisé par un « Demon-cat etc. etc. ». Deux yeux démoniaques firent face à ses yeux de feu.

« _Où crois-tu aller maintenant que tu as fini ton petit numéro ? J'en ai marre de tes fugues ! Et encore plus de tes caprices !_ »

Hiei chercha, en vain, à l'enlever de son dos.

« _Tu exagères ! On dirait un amant jaloux !_ »

« Je ne suis pas un amant jaloux ! »

« _Alors cesse de te comporter comme tel !_ »

Hiei ne réussit pas à se défaire de l'étreinte du chat, aussi se contenta-t-il de tourner la tête.

« _Tu as raison, tu n'es pas un amant jaloux, tu es juste un gamin qui pleure parce qu'il n'est plus au centre de l'attention ! Yukina a trouvé quelqu'un qui l'adore, Kuwabara n'a pas l'air très intelligent mais il est évident qu'il fera tout son possible pour que la vie de ta sœur soit un rêve ! Kurama a au final trouvé une fille qu'il aime et en qui il a confiance au point de vouloir lui confier son secret ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es heureux pour eux, tu es content que les deux personnes que tu aimes le plus aient trouvé quelqu'un qui les aime comme elles le méritent ? Bien sur que non, voyons ! Tu essaies de tuer Kuwabara et de faire changer d'avis Kurama. Tu es trop égoïste, tu es incapable de te réjouir du bonheur des autres ! Je parie que tu serais content s'ils se séparaient ! Tu fais bien de vouloir rester seul, tu ne mérites rien d'autre. J'en ai marre de te suivre, en ce qui me concerne tu es libre de faire ce qu'il te plait !_ » Yeeh lâcha prise et l'autre commença à partir. « _Avant de t'en aller va au moins saluer Kurama !_ »

Hiei n'avait pas l'intention de le faire.

« _Ou tu n'as même pas le courage de faire ça ?_ »

SALETE DE CHAT !


	6. S’ils se séparaient tu serais content ?

YEEH

Avant que j'oublie… Réponses aux reviews ! Ca fait si longtemps que j'ai pas mis de réponses aux reviews que je crois que je vais répondre à toutes celles que j'ai eues depuis le début… Tant pis si du coup ça double la longueur du texte… Ceux que ça intéresse pas sont libres de sauter cette partie.

Jaganshi :

_1 :_ _Wah c'est excellent ! Trop kawaï et bien écrit en plus :-D  
Elle en aurait pas écrit d'autres ? Les Italiennes sont vraiment géniales _

**Bah si, elle en a écrit plein d'autres (enfin je crois). Si y'a de la demande, j'envisagerai ptêtre de les traduire aussi.**

Miss-elie :

_1 : et bien, notre pauvre se faire arceler par un chat. C'est pas mla comme idée.  
Tu as super bien traduite.  
Pour en revenir sur la fiction, j'ai beaucoup aimé se premiere chapitre, trés bien écrire._

_2 : J"adore trop cette fiction. Vraiment c'est trop drole mdr  
Surtout cette petite pharse: Demon-cat Supreme eternal final mortal attack lol  
Allais vivement la suite _

_3 : Pardon, Désoler, Gomen se met a genoux devant Masami de ne pas t'avoir envoyer des review. Je voulais le faire à chaque fois mais j'oubliais. tu m'escuse? les larmes pleins ces petits yeux ' bon je vais arrete.  
-- chapitre 3: il est très bien j'adore quand se chat tout kawaii confonfdKurama avec une gente damoiselle, il es vrai qu'il peut porter à confusion mais bon on l'aime comme ça, pas vrai _

_4 : Un chaêau jaune, j'en ai jamais vu à Liège je vais commencer. Gentil de sa part d'offrire son joli couvre chef à se chere Kurama  
J'ai été choqué de voir qu'il osrtais ensemble, bon c'était un peu évident mais quand même '_

_5 : Wouaah, et bien il es dur se chat mais il n'a pas completenant tord  
Ahh encore un chapitre très bien écrit et traduit _

**Chais pas si je vais pouvoir te pardonner… Enfin, je me sens d'humeur magnanime, tu peux te relever. Envoie moi la photo de toi avec un chapeau jaune par contre.**

Florinoir :

_1 : MDR!M'a l'air effectivement chouette, cette fic!_

_2 : Mwahahahahahahaha(tu sais traduire, là?;p)!  
Pauvre Kuwabara! Ou bienheureux, plutôt...  
J'adore le chat!_

_4 : Hey mister premier de la classe, la jalousie, tu connaîs! Crétin!  
Marrant, cete histoire de chapeau et de peintre, ça fait très...Comment dire...Une ambiance à la Alice au pays des merveilles, un peu étrange, tu vois? Encore félicitation à l'auteur et la traductrice! ;p_

_5 : Très perspicace, ce chat!  
/Hiei/Je le hait! Je te hait! Je vous hait tous!  
Ouais,n comme d'habitude quoi!_

**Je crois que l'auteure s'est pas mal inspirée de Alice au pays des merveilles… Et aussi de quelques délires persos, incompréhensibles par les non-initiés certes, mais qui donnent, je trouve, une plus grande impression de réalisme : c'est normal qu'il y ait des choses qu'on ne comprenne pas.**

Tsuunami :

_1 : Mdr ! n.n Lé trop marrante la fin ! n.n Y aura une suite non ? C'est pas un one shot hein ? o.o Je crois ? Ben en tt cas, très très bonne traduc ! T'es douée dis donc ! o.o (ben oui, sinon t'aurais pas traduit...u.u Suis-je bète...) Ahem...n.n_

**Merci mais... Elles sont où tes autres reviews ? éè**

Sahada :

_1 : Joli, un peu bizarre mais bon _

_2 : Il aurait dût le tuer mais bon passons  
Je trouve vraiment cette fic un peu zarbi et c'est pas peu dire...lol_

**Je reconnais que c'est assez étrange… Mais c'est vraiment très bon !**

Mike :

_2 : cool ta fic es génial continue c vraimen bien yeeh es tro kawai.  
bon g la fleme d écrir plus ciao_

**allez-euh…**

Melusine2 :

_2 : j'aia doré :D vite vite la suite j'adore ce chat est-ce que ça va etre une fic yaoi?_

_3 : j'adore cette fic! ce chat me fait délirer et j'ai bien hate d elire la suite :D y'aura du yaoi? hein hein dis?_

_4 : mon povre tit hiei TT ce kurama est vraiment aveugle TT  
en tout cas c'est vrai qu'il y a une ambianc eun peu alice aux pays de smerveilles (come qqn te l'a dit dans une autre review) en tout cas je trouve cette fics vraiment géniale et j'ai hate de lire la suite _

**ah la la, toi j'ai pas répondu à tes reviews, ni dans la fic, ni par mail, ni par msn ! Honte à moi ! Faut que tu me dises si t'as une adresse hotmail ou msn… Et désolée, cette fic n'est pas yaoi… Moi aussi je préfère, mais bon… La prochaine traduction, promis **

Silvara :

_1 :  
J'ai j'amais vu un truc pareil... Je veux bien croire que tu l'as écrit pendent une crise de somnanbulisme (ça sauvera ton image!) --;_

**Meuh nan… Ca sort un peu de l'ordinaire, voilà tout…**

Hadès Hiei :

_5 : la suite la suite  
moi je me demande si le chat a pas tor hiei et jaloux note moi suis pas capable de voir kurama sans hiei_

**Otaku monomaniaque va… Et Yusuke, t' en fais quoi ?

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : « S'ils se séparaient tu serais content ? »

Les paroles du démon-chat lui bourdonnaient dans la tête.

Etait-il vraiment un gamin qui pleurait parce qu'il n'était plus au centre de l'attention ? Etait-il vraiment incapable d'être heureux du bonheur des autres ? Il serait content s'ils se séparaient ?

Chacun de ses doutes fut balayé par l'impossibilité de ce dernier fait, et un sourire rancunier se dessina sur ses lèvres : imaginez si les deux tourtereaux pensaient à se séparer ! Il était venu ici pour saluer Kurama et c'était ce qu'il allait faire, il n'entamerait aucune discussion philosophique, ils n'avaient rien de spécial à se dire.

Cependant, quand Kurama arriva, Hiei vit vaciller ses convictions, son ami avait l'air abattu et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, seul un grand effort de volonté l'en empêchait.

« Que diable t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Nous nous sommes séparés. »

Kurama cherchait à conserver un ton neutre.

« Séparés ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ce matin encore tu filais l'amour parfait avec cette fille ! »

« Hiei, ça fait un an qu'elle et moi étions ensemble et tu ne te rappelles toujours pas de son nom ! Elle s'appelle… Mais peut-être que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

Bien qu'il fusse troublé et que Hiei ait utilisé avec lui d'un tact plus que discutable, Kurama non seulement ne l'avait pas envoyé promener, mais il ne lui avait même pas répondu avec ressentiment, il avait en fait répliqué plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Hiei se sentit comme s'il venait de lui donner un coup de poignard.

« Comment est-elle partie ? »

Ce fut vite dit ; Kurama avait aujourd'hui été attaqué par un démon. Rien de bien préoccupant, mais le fait avait amené Kurama à réfléchir sur ce que Hiei lui avait dit peu avant et à lui faire comprendre que le démon de feu avait raison. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment séparés, c'est lui qui l'avait quittée, sans aucune explication.

« Tu serais content s'ils se séparaient ? »

Hiei eut soudain la réponse à cette question.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir. »

« Hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas un choix que tu peux faire à sa place. Dis-lui la vérité et laisse-la décider. Ne m'as-tu pas toujours dit que vous vous aimiez énormément ? »

« Si mais… Maintenant je vois comment sont vraiment les choses… Tout est si compliqué, même si elle m'aime beaucoup, je ne sais pas si elle réussira à supporter tout ce que comporte le fait d'être avec moi. Ca ne peut que rater ! »

« J'ai connu beaucoup d'échecs, j'ai fait énormément de mauvais choix, mais ils ont été mes choix et mes échecs et je les préfère à tous les succès que les autres ont obtenu pour moi ; ils m'ont certainement été plus utiles. Tu dois laisser les gens libres d'essayer et d'échouer parce qu'à la fin on ne peut s'en prendre qu'à soi-même. »

« Peut-être as-tu raison, mais je ne suis pas non plus disposé à lui faire courir des dangers. »

Il aurait voulu l'étrangler ! Et il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, après tout n'était-il pas dans la même situation avec Yukina ?

« Kurama, cela dépend de ce qu'elle reçoit en échange » s'entendit-il dire. « Quand tu aimes une personne, avec l'amour que celle-ci te donne tu contrebalances chaque chose, la tristesse, la peur, les sacrifices, la souffrance. Tant que cet amour te satisfait cela signifie que pour toi il est le plus important que toutes ces choses ; ne penses-tu pas que le tort que tu fais à quelqu'un en lui ôtant ceci soit plus important que le peu de douleur que tu lui épargnes ? »

« Elle pourrait ne pas trouver mon amour assez fort mais… »

« C'est à elle de le dire. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« _Tu as réussi à le convaincre ?_ »

« Il est allé lui parler, maintenant tout dépend d'elle. »

« _Tu as fait un beau discours, maintenant tu peux seulement espérer que Kurama ne l'use pas contre toi pour te convaincre de parler avec Yukina_. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« _Sûrement ! On ne peut absolument pas te comparer à Kurama !_ »

« Merci. »

Le démon-chat se frotta contre ses jambes.

« _Ne sois pas susceptible, au final tu t'es montré un ami sincère ; tu as été adorable !_ »

Hiei n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le commentaire du chat, et pas seulement pour le « adorable ».

« J'espère que tout ira bien pour Kurama, cependant il y a une partie de moi qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être jalouse. »

« _Bien sur le mieux serait d'être heureux pour lui et c'est tout, mais d'un autre côté les sentiments ne peuvent être imposés. L'important est de ne pas oublier où se trouve le bien de l'autre, puis s'il reste un peu d'envie et de méchanceté dans le cœur, je ne pense pas que ce soit bien grave : les personnes bonnes et pures à 100 me rendent malade !_ »

Le démon-chat continua à se frotter contre les jambes de Hiei et celui-ci se pencha vers lui pour le gratouiller derrière les oreilles, pour une fois il ne le trouvait pas si embêtant.

« _Tsu !_ » Le démon-chat se mit à secouer la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as maintenant ? Je t'ennuie ? »

« _Non, tes gratouilles me plaisent, ce sont ces satanés moucherons qui m'embêtent._ »

La soirée était humide et l'air était rempli de petits moucherons qui ne dérangeaient aucunement Hiei mais qui semblaient très attirés par les grandes oreilles du chat, qui essayait vainement de les chasser en se donnant de petits coups de pattes et en secouant la tête. Hiei le regarda un moment en silence.

« Le chat, il y a une chose que je dois te dire. » Il arborait un air des plus sérieux.

« La véritable raison pour laquelle je suis si jaloux de Kurama est… »

Le chat laissa tomber les moucherons et dressa les oreilles.

« … Est… » La voix de Hiei était réduite à un murmure, il semblait qu'il parlait plus pour lui-même que pour communiquer quelque chose à la créature.

Yeeh s'approcha de lui pour recueillir sa confession.

« … Est… NEKO NO BAKA ! »


	7. Comme un démon chat sur l'estomac

YEEH

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Miss-elie : _Et un nouveau chapitre  
Bon, pour se qui est la photo avec le chapeau jaume et bien je ne sais pas j'ai pas de chapeau jaume juste un casquette ca va?  
Bon pour revenir à la fiction, ca devient interresant (elle l'était déjà), allais au chapitre 7_

**Bon, on fera avec la casquette… De toutes façons, maintenant, il reste plus qu'un seul chapitre.**

Melusine2 : _pas de yaoi? ouin TT m'enfin c'est pas grave jadore quand meme et voui voui j'ai une adresse: _

**D'accord, tu as une adresse. Mais me dis pas laquelle surtout… Je mords pas tu sais…**

Hadès Hiei : _frapé moi j ai oublié le commentaire pour se chapitre je suis impardonnable  
pour quoi hiei et jaloux dit je peux savoir dit je peux continue ma puce ses trop bein_

**Dans ma grande mansuétude, je te pardonne… Pour avoir la réponse à ta question, bah suffit de lire…

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : Comme un démon-chat sur l'estomac

Hiei était perché sur un arbre dans le jardin de Kurama avec le démon-chat à côté de lui. Les oreilles de Yeeh sifflaient encore et il jouait les chats offensés.

« C'est toi qui m'a soufflé cette phrase sur ce que l'on donne et ce que l'on reçoit. »

C'était une constatation.

« _Hein ? Comment as-tu fait pour comprendre qu'elle provenait de moi ?_ »

« Je sais reconnaître mes propres pensées et de toutes façons je ne me serais jamais exprimé de cette façon. Ca a été une suggestion utile, mais n'essaie plus d'entrer dans mon esprit sans permission ou sinon… »

De son bras bandé il ôta son bandeau et lança au chat un coup d'œil des plus éloquents.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, cela n'arrivera plus._ »

(« _Tu peux être sur que la prochaine fois tu ne t'en apercevras pas, je ne te sous-estimerai plus_. »)

Le chat lui adressa un regard intense, il ressemblait à un fauve qui étudierait son adversaire, mais ce regard disparut subitement, comme il était venu et quand Hiei se mit à son tour à observer la créature, les yeux de celle-ci étaient tournés vers le ciel et reflétaient les étoiles.

Cette nuit-là était également magnifique, on aurait dit que quelqu'un faisait en sorte, de manière très réussie d'ailleurs, que ce printemps reste mémorable pour ses nuits splendides.

Il s'en souviendrait, là-bas dans le Makai, mais pour l'instant il pensait surtout à son ami.

Hiei était un peu inquiet.

« Qui sait comment ça s'est passé. »

Demanda-t-il à la nuit.

« _Comment veux-tu que cela se soit passé ?_ »

Lui répondit le démon-chat.

« Comment ça ? »

« _Ca ne t'évoque rien le fait qu'il soit si tard et qu'il ne soit pas encore rentré ?_ »

« Hein ? …Ah… »

« _Ah enfin ! __Il y a des choses que tu ne saisis qu'en cours de route !_ »

Hiei enviait profondément Kurama, mais parce que ce n'était pas lui qui devait supporter ce chat irritant, pas pour ce qu'il était en train de faire avec… Avec… Comment diable s'appelait-elle ?

« Il faut que je demande à Kurama le nom de sa copine. »

Une autre chose lui vint à l'esprit, Kurama l'avait de nombreuses fois mis dans l'embarras en parlant à voix haute de tous ces sentiments que lui ne tenait pas à étaler au grand jour.

Demain il aurait sa revanche ! Il s'endormit en souriant et le vent continua à souffler fraîchement dans la nuit. Le démon-chat se roula en boule sur son estomac, il était lourd et lui donnait chaud, mais cette fois il le laissa rester là.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« _J'ai élaboré une théorie._ » Lui dit à un moment le démon-chat avec un air satisfait.

« Laquelle ? » lui demanda l'autre en lui jetant un coup d'œil en biais et en se préparant au pire.

« _Tu es incapable de dire des choses gentilles aux gens, mais seulement divers niveaux d'insultes qui montrent, si je comprends bien, les sentiments que tu éprouves pour les autres._ »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« _Kuwabara, tu le détestes et tu ne l'appelles même pas par un nom, pour toi il est « l'abruti », « l'imbécile », « le débile ». Kurama, qui est ton meilleur ami, tu l'appelles « renard stupide ». Moi qui suis une « saleté de chat », je suis entre les deux, tu ne m'apprécies pas comme Kurama, mais tu ne me détestes pas non plus comme Kuwabara._ »

L'autre y réfléchit un instant.

« D'après ton raisonnement je devrais aimer Yusuke à la folie. »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« Parce que je l'appelle simplement Yusuke. »

« _YUSUKEEEE !_ » Le chat fit un bond en arrière puis le regarda avec un regard qui sous-entendait quelque chose comme « Finalement je comprends bien des choses. »

Hiei ne fit pas tout de suite attention au geste du chat, il pensa qu'il voulait juste se moquer de lui (se moquer de lui était l'un des passe-temps préférés de la bestiole, et d'autre part, sa théorie était tellement stupide que personne ne pouvait sérieusement y croire !), mais le regard persistant et alarmé du chat lui fit comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

« Saleté de chat ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« _Quel bond il a fait !_ »

Dit le démon-chat, en faisant bien attention à ne pas lâcher sa prise sur l'épaule de Hiei, qui se dirigeait vers le temple en sautant d'arbre en arbre.

« Nous y voilà. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Shuichi, où es-tu resté toute la nuit ? »

Kurama sursauta. Que faisait sa mère à la maison ?

« Kaa-san ! »

Il se tourna vers sa mère, mais étrangement, ce n'est pas elle qu'il trouva en face de lui mais Hiei. Depuis quand Hiei était-il devenu imitateur ? Il allait le lui demander lorsqu'il remarqua son regard amusé et plein de sous-entendus.

Kurama rougit.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Tu n'as absolument pas à te justifier auprès de moi. »

« Tu as faim, je te prépare un petit-déjeuner ? » Kurama se dirigea vers la cuisine, en cherchant à changer de sujet.

« Non, mais peut-être… Le déjeuner ? »

La couleur du visage de Kurama devint identique à celle de ses cheveux.

C'était trop amusant ! Stupide renard, finalement tu recevais la monnaie de ta pièce !

« De toutes façons ce n'est pas la peine de te déranger, je dois m'en aller, je suis juste resté pour te saluer. »

Le chat, qui était étendu dehors, s'enfuit.

Hiei avait gardé un ton neutre, mais sa dernière phrase ramena Kurama à la réalité.

« Tu retournes auprès de Mukuro ? »

Kurama remarqua soudain que le séjour de Hiei avait été plus long que d'habitude (d'ordinaire il restait au maximum un jour ou deux puis s'en allait) et un doute l'effleura.

« Quand penses-tu pouvoir revenir ? »

« Pas de sitôt, j'ai beaucoup à faire, peut-être pas avant deux ans. »

« Tu le savais déjà avant de venir, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Nous aurions pu passer bien plus de temps ensemble ! »

« Tu avais mieux à faire. »

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de Hiei, plutôt une certaine complicité.

Il lui manquerait, il lui manquerait tellement !

Kurama le serra dans ses bras, Hiei ne lui rendit pas son étreinte mais ne l'évita pas non plus.

« Tu me manqueras, tu me manqueras énormément, tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu ! »

Hiei resta silencieux, serré dans les bras de l'autre. Il n'était pas très doué pour s'exprimer avec des mots, mais sentir l'affection de Kurama lui rappelait la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée la nuit précédente lorsqu'il dormait avec le chat ; c'était comme avoir quelque chose de lourd posé sur l'estomac, mais en même temps doux et chaud : et cela lui faisait du bien mais… Hiei était toujours Hiei après tout. Il se détacha de l'étreinte d'un geste un peu brusque.

« On ressemble à Keiko et Botan. » lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Kurama ne dit rien, il le connaissait bien.

« Maintenant je dois y aller. Kurama… Merci pour ce que tu as dit, même si c'était juste un mensonge. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que tu aies bien le temps de ressentir mon absence. »

Hiei sortit par la fenêtre, sans regarder Kurama en face, mais il imagina très bien son visage qui prenait la même couleur que ses cheveux et il sourit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« _Il a drôlement sursauté ! »_

Le démon-chat riait dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

« Cette fois tu as fait du beau travail, même si je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'ai du te prêter ma voix pour faire l'imitation ; tu ne pouvais pas utiliser la tienne ? »

« _Non, trop long à expliquer, mais je ne pouvais pas_. »

Le chat s'accrocha un peu mieux.

« _A propos, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_ »

« Comment s'appelle qui ? »

« _La copine de Kurama, tu le lui as demandé, non ?_ »

OUPPPPPSSSSS !


	8. Sayonara bye bye

YEEH

_A la demande générale des trois personnes qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent, voici le huitième et dernier chapitre !_

Chapitre 8 : Sayonara bye bye

« Yukina. »

« Hiei-san ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le chat le regardait d'un arbre assez proche (Hiei lui avait transmis sa manie de se tenir sur les arbres !) tandis qu'il saluait sa sœur ; naturellement cette fois non plus il ne lui avait pas révélé son secret.

Le démon réfléchit un peu à ce qu'il devait faire : devait-il lui donner un coup de main cette fois encore ? Il ne valait mieux pas, se répondit-il. Hiei avait résolu le problème le plus important lorsqu'il avait aidé Kurama ; le gamin avait appris une leçon importante sur l'amitié. Le démon-chat sourit pour lui-même : Hiei n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié d'être appelé « gamin ».

Il regarda Yukina d'un air perplexe.

« _Mais elle le sait ?_ »

Il fit la grimace en pensant à elle. Pour être sincère, la sœur de Hiei ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, c'était une mignonne petite chose bien sur, mais rien de plus. Elle était trop bonne, trop douce, trop… Trop tout à son goût ! Quand il avait dit à Hiei qu'il ne supportait pas ce genre de personnes, il ne l'avait pas fait pour le consoler, mais parce qu'il le pensait vraiment. Il l'estimait franchement stupide ; elle semblait ne jamais rien comprendre de ce qu'on lui disait du premier coup, il fallait le lui expliquer noir sur blanc ! Les personnes qui l'aimaient estimaient que c'était son innocence qui la rendait ainsi, mais d'après ce que savait d'elle le démon-chat, Yukina avait passé trop de temps avec la cruelle réalité du monde pour ne pas se rendre compte de ses horreurs et de ses non-dits.

Non, elle était stupide et voilà tout. Il en conclut qu'elle devait savoir que Hiei était son frère ; les idiots ont un sixième sens pour ces choses-là !

Naturellement il n'avait pas dit à Hiei ce qu'il pensait de sa sœur ; le souvenir de la souffrance éprouvée la dernière fois qu'il l'avait découpé en tranches l'avait dissuadé de le faire. Bien que le démon-chat puisse guérir rapidement de toutes ses blessures, la douleur qu'il éprouvait n'était pas différente de celle éprouvée par n'importe quel autre être ; bien qu'il soit théoriquement immortel, il sentait à chaque fois la sensation de la mort qui fondait sur lui. Et ce n'était pas agréable. Naturellement ces choses-là aussi il se gardait de les dire à Hiei.

Entre-temps, Hiei et Yukina parlaient tranquillement, peut-être était-elle un peu triste, qui sait, d'aussi loin le chat n'arrivait pas à voir.

Hiei l'était certainement, il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder en face pour le savoir. Le démon-chat se surprit à avoir un mouvement de tendresse inattendu envers ce petit si sombre. Oh non, encore ! Il le comparait à un petit animal !

Même si Hiei comparait la sensation d'affection qu'il éprouvait pour les autres à la sensation que lui donnait le fait d'avoir un démon-chat sur l'estomac, pour le démon-chat les choses étaient différentes. Les démons-chats sont des créatures extraordinairement fortes, elles n'ont pas vraiment besoin de protection ou de soin, et l'affection n'est pas une chose qui leur pèse sur l'estomac ; Yeeh l'aurait plutôt décrite comme l'envie d'entourer, de protéger et de réchauffer l'autre, l'envie de prendre totalement en charge un petit sans défense. En bref de le considérer comme un petit animal, comme l'avait défini le Bianconiglio ; Hiei le lui avait fait comprendre et donc le démon-chat l'avait aidé lorsque ça lui était possible.

Quoi qu'il en soit il ne lui donnait pas de coup de main avec Yukina pour diverses raisons.

Tout d'abord parce qu'après tout il s'agissait de la vie de Hiei, une vie dans laquelle le chat était juste une parenthèse ; et bien qu'il se soit pris d'affection pour lui, il savait que lorsqu'ils se seraient dit adieu ce serait pour toujours.

(Cette nouvelle-là Hiei l'avait trop bien accueillie.)

Ensuite parce qu'il lui convenait que Yukina reste dans l'ignorance de tout ; il pourrait ainsi utiliser le secret de Hiei contre lui si jamais cela lui était utile.

Il secoua la tête pour en chasser cette mauvaise pensée, pourquoi devraient-ils un jour se retrouver ennemis ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qui puisse le faire croire, tant leurs vies étaient lointaines et différentes. D'autre part, rien si ce n'est le hasard n'avait décidé de leur rencontre et ce dernier pourrait bien de nouveau brouiller les cartes.

« _Si nous nous retrouvions l'un contre l'autre, Hiei réussirait-il à me tuer ?_ »

Non, probablement pas. Ou tout du moins avec beaucoup de mal. Hiei s'était attaché à lui bien plus qu'il ne réussirait jamais à l'admettre.

Il ne se demanda pas si lui serait capable de tuer son tout-petit obscur ; il savait bien la réponse.

« _Certainement._ »

Les démons-chats ont des priorités et ils les connaissent bien.

« _Et toi Hiei, tu ne te trouves pas avec elles au sommet de ma liste_. »

Aussi grande pouvait être l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Hiei, le chat avait des devoirs à effectuer, des personnes qu'il aimait plus, si Hiei lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, il n'y aurait qu'une solution.

« _Tu mourras._ »

Les démons-chats sont des créatures extraordinairement fortes parce qu'ils font très nettement la distinction entre leurs différents sentiments, quand ils aiment ils aiment de tout leur être, et ils haïssent de la même manière, passant d'un sentiment à l'autre sans jamais se trouver sur cette frontière sur laquelle se trouvent souvent les créatures ordinaires ; et surtout ils n'éprouvent jamais aucun remords.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Yukina-saaaaan, ton prince charmant arriiiiiive ! »

Quelqu'un chantait sur la route en direction du temple de Genkai, avec des résultats pas très probants, à son passage les petits oiseaux volaient au loin !

« _Kuwabara_. » pensa le démon-chat sans hésitation ; ça ne pouvait être que lui, la description de Hiei lui allait comme un gant !

Le gros nigaud avait un panier à la main et avançait en sautillant, comme le font certains petits enfants lorsqu'ils sont heureux, mais plus qu'à un petit papillon gracieux, Kuwabara ressemblait à un éléphant en tutu.

« _Je ne dois pas le sous-estimer, je ne dois pas le sous-estimer, je ne dois pas le sous-estimer. _» Le chat avançait en se répétant ces paroles.

Une de ses règles fondamentales était : toujours tout surestimer, une barrière en plus vaut toujours mieux qu'une en moins.

Mais il arrive parfois que ce soit difficile, et c'était le cas cette fois-ci. En plus Kuwabara portait un horrible chapeau rouge de pêcheur ; plus qu'un prince charmant il ressemblait au petit chaperon rouge, il avait carrément le panier !

« _Bien, alors moi je suis le grand méchant loup. _» Pensa le démon-chat amusé par ce jeu. (les démons-chats s'amusent parfois de peu) « _et je soufflerai, soufflerai jusqu'à… Non, ça c'est une autre histoire. _»

Il fit un instant le point dans son esprit et après avoir visualisé le conte exact, il lui vint à l'esprit une « adorable » petite plaisanterie à faire à Kuwabara, et cette fois Hiei serait d'accord avec l'utilisation qu'il faisait du terme « adorable », peut-être Kuwabara le serait-il un peu moins.

Ainsi, tandis que le petit chaperon r… Hem, le grand Kazuma Kuwabara s'en allait tranquillement à la maison de la mère-gr… Hem, de la vieille Genkai, par une autre route le grand méchant l… Hem, le petit démon-chat, le précédait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hiei était satisfait, il avait déjà salué Yukina et remercié la vieille Genkai de l'hospitalité qu'elle offrait à sa sœur, il lui restait juste à saluer Yusuke puis il aurait fini, avec un peu de chance il ne reverrait même pas l'autre imbécile. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Yusuke se matérialisa à l'entrée du temple.

« Nee Hiei ! » Le salua-t-il. Yusuke s'étonna, Hiei semblait content de le voir et il était étrange que le démon de feu soit content de voir quelqu'un. L'annonce du départ de l'autre leva le voile sur ce mystère.

« Hum… Deux ans ? Ca me semble beaucoup, tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, rien de dangereux, seulement il y a un gros travail à faire. Mukuro veut mettre de l'ordre dans son royaume et elle me veut à sa complète disposition. »

Kurama ne lui avait rien demandé à ce propos, mais il avait du comprendre également ce qu'il en était, inutile entre eux de perdre du temps en paroles. C'était différent avec Yusuke, leur relation n'était pas aussi profonde, mais Yusuke s'était également inquiété pour lui, lui aussi était son ami. Il ressentit de nouveau cette sensation de démon-chat sur l'estomac.

(« Je suis en train de me ramollir. Si ça continue je vais me mettre à enlacer tout le monde comme Kurama… »)

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, tu ne devrais pas être parti ? »

(« Ouais, peut-être pas tout le monde… »)

Le petit chaperon rouge était arrivé à la maison de la mère-grand avec (incroyable !) le grand méchant loup dans les bras qui ronronnait. Hiei jeta au démon-chat un coup d'œil énervé.

« _Ciel, mon mari ! _» se moqua ce dernier.

Hiei sourit d'un air amusé, démontrant pour une fois qu'il était plus spirituel que ce que les autres pouvaient croire, malheureusement la réplique du chat n'avait résonné que dans son esprit et l'expression de son visage était passée de l'énervement à l'amusement sans aucune raison apparente.

Yusuke resta interdit tandis que Kuwabara commenta immédiatement.

« Tu es complètement fou, espèce de petit… »

« Ne m'appelle pas petit, espèce de grand… »

« Hiei, vous n'allez pas aussi vous disputer à un moment pareil ! » interrompit Kurama, qui arrivait à temps pour stopper l'énième querelle de ces deux-là.

«Quel moment ?» Demanda Kuwabara.

Tandis que Kurama lui expliquait pour Hiei, Yusuke en profita pour parler à ce dernier.

«Ne t'inquiète pas pour Yukina, il ne lui arrivera rien pendant ton absence. Nous ferons tous attention à elle. Kuwabara surtout veillera à ce que...»

Yusuke s'arrêta, en se rendant compte de l'énormité que sa dernière phrase représentait pour Hiei.

«Au moins ce chien de garde énorme et stupide servira à quelque chose !»

C'était la chose la plus proche d'un compliment que Hiei ait jamais dit de Kuwabara. Aujourd'hui le démon de feu n'en finissait pas de le surprendre.

Le chat s'échappa des bras de Kuwabara et se mit sur les épaules de Hiei, à la manière d'une étole et Hiei, surprenant à nouveau tout le monde, ne le chassa pas.

«C'est le tien ?» Lui demanda Yusuke.

«D'une certaine manière...»

«Comment un petit chat si mignon peut-il appartenir à cette individu !» Cria Kuwabara.

«Il est vraiment mignon.» Kurama se mit à caresser le chat. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?»

«Il s'appelle... Il n'a pas de nom, c'est juste un stupide chat !»

«_Stupide chat ! Tu m'as appelé stupide ! Oh Hiei, moi aussi je t'aime !_»

Le chat se mit à lui frotter la tête avec le museau, en ronronnant à tout va, tandis que Kuwabara continuait à crier que ce n'était pas possible, Kurama disait qu'il était le petit chat le plus mignon qu'il ait jamais vu et Yusuke regardait la scène en faisant sa tête de chat. A ce moment, intriguées par ce tapage, arrivèrent aussi Yukina et Genkai. Hiei se sentit mourir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

«_Pourquoi es-tu tout rouge ?_» Lui demanda le démon-chat en marchant à côté de lui.

«Tu as très bien vu toi-même que la copine de Kurama...»

«_La copine de Kurama ? Quel rapport ?_»

«Quoi, tu n'étais pas derrière à espionner ?»

«_Non, je me suis arrêté un instant au temple, je viens juste de te rejoindre._»

Hiei pressa le pas en direction du passage qui le ramènerait dans le Makai.

«_Hiei, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_» Insista le chat.

«Rien.» Le pas de Hiei se fit plus rapide. Le démon-chat ne lui demanda plus rien, comme s'il craignait que des questions supplémentaires aient encore plus accéléré son pas, rapprochant leurs adieux.

Hiei ralentit alors, et tous deux s'approchèrent lentement du passage. Arrivés là-devant ils s'arrêtèrent un moment sans rien dire.

«Bien, maintenant je dois m'en al...» Fit Hiei.

«_Mon petit s'en vaaaaaa !_» Explosa le démon-chat.

«Allons, ne fais pas ça...»

«_Je m'étais pris d'affection pour toi, même si tu t'énervais souvent et si tu n'étais pas très délicat avec moi (ou plutôt tu me frappais dès que tu pouvais)..._»

«Allons, ça ira.» Hiei était gêné.

«_... Même si tu faisais le fier mais qu'ensuite tu avais besoin de mes conseils pour te tirer d'affaire (et que tu ne me remerciais jamais)..._»

«Allons, allons.»

«_... Même si tu te comportais comme un gamin jaloux, (et franchement un peu casse-pieds)..._»

«...» Hiei commençait à s'énerver.

«_... Même si tu n'étais pas très spirituel (tu comprenais mes réparties le jour suivant)(mais peut-être que ceci était du au fait que tu n'étais pas non plus très intelligent)..._»

«TU VAS ARRETER STUPIDE CHAT !» Hiei avait sorti son épée.

«_... En bref tu me manqueras._»

«...»

Le chat le prit comme un «toi aussi, un peu».

Hiei se dirigea vers le passage et une fois entré il se retourna vers le chat.

«Bon, au revoir !»

Hiei commença à disparaître dans le passage.

«_Hiei, je suis content que désormais tu m'appelles stupide chat..._»

Hiei avait presque totalement disparu.

«_... Et je suis encore plus content que tu ne m'appelles pas Yeeh !_»

«Hein ? ... SALETE DE CHAT, V...»

Le chat ne put pas entendre la fin de la phrase car l'autre avait complètement disparu dans le passage.

«... A CREVER !»

«Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir Hiei...»

Mukuro n'avait pas une expression très amicale.

* * *

_Hé oui, c'est fini... La Masami Corp. va donc pouvoir se lancer dans un autre projet de traduction... Si vous connaissez des fanfics en anglais ou en italien sur yu yu qui à votre avis gagneraient à être connues davantage, n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir ! (sachant qu'à la Masami Corp., on a un petit faible pour le Yusuke x Kurama... Couple si rare hélas...)_


End file.
